creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Nie ufaj obcym
Masywne drzwi o stalowej konstrukcji, pokrytej gąbką właśnie otworzyły się szeroko z niemałym hukiem, a w ich progu stał on. Wysoki mężczyzną o niezadbanych, kruczoczarnych włosach, które niechlujnie opadały jego twarz i piwnych oczach pełnych ekscytacji, która niewątpliwie była spowodowana osobą, którą to dzierżył on w swych opasłych ramionach, śliniąc się obrzydliwie z głową pełną najgorszych myśli, ale i samogratulacji przez fakt, że ona, gdyż osoba w jego rękach była płci żeńskiej, tak łatwo dała się złapać w jego sidła, nie tylko zgadzając się na podwózkę i wsiadając do jego samochodu, ale i wypijając sprezentowaną jej herbatę z dodatkiem środku nasennego. Dziewczę to o mocno opalonej skórze z całą pewnością nie przekroczyło jeszcze wiekiem dwunastu, może jedenastu wiosen, a jej drobniutka postura tym spowodowana tylko ułatwiała mężczyźnie, który ją porwał, niesienie jej w głąb skutej mrokiem piwnicy, gdzie to dookoła echem rozchodziły się odgłosy kroków tłustego porywacza, a dokładniej skrzypienia, jakie to wydawały drewniane schody pod naciskiem jego stóp. – Śpij księżniczko... Śpij... – zaczął on, zgarniając grzywkę jej jasnych, blond włosów z czoła, by lepiej zobaczyć twarz, której powieki skrywały pod sobą pomarańczowy kolor oczu – ...Śpij i odpoczywaj póki możesz, bo cała noc przed nami – zaśmiał się on złowieszczo, plując dalej niż widzi i przy okazji śliniąc swoją białą podkoszulkę. Nie potrzebował on zbyt wiele czasu, by wkrótce zejść na dół i rozejrzeć się po swojej, jak to zwykł ją określać "Jaskini Przyjemności", która nie była jakoś wybitnie wystrojona, składając się z czterech, grubych, kamiennych ścian i identycznym suficie oraz podłodze, gdzie to całość była oświetlona przez parę zwykłych lamp ledowych. Na środku owej piwnicy znajdowało się spore łózko o prostej metalowej budowie, zdobione przez cztery, przeżółknięte materace. Było ono specjalnie dostosowane do potrzeb Diego, gdyż tak nazywał się właściciel piwnicy, który urozmaicił owy mebel o dwie pary obręczy na łańcuchach, które biegły ze wszystkich ram łoża. To właśnie na nim chłopaczyna ułożył wcześniej wspomnianą dziewczynkę, skuwając jej dłonie nad głową i nogi tak, by jej uda były lekko rozchylone, a następnie zostawił ją na chwilę i skierował się do małej, dębowej szafki po prawicy łoża. Otworzył on górną, pierwszą z jej dwóch sporych szuflad, robiąc krótką rewizje jej wnętrza, czy żadnej z najróżniejszej maści przyrządów erotycznych, którymi była wypełniona nie brakuje żadnego, a upewniając się, że wszystko jest na swym miejscu, począwszy od kul analnych po wibrator czy pejcz, zadowolony zajrzał do drugiej z szuflad. Ta w przeciwieństwie do swej poprzedniczki była wyposażona różnorakimi narzędziami, które służyły swemu właścicielowi do tortur jak np. wiertarki czy noże do kości, ale i nie brakło tam fiolek z wieloma przydatnymi substancjami, jak adrenalina, by przedłużyć "zabawę" czy środek wybudzający, który to właśnie został pobrany strzykawką przyozdobioną sporą igłą. – Zaczynajmy – mężczyzna ponownie zaśmiał się obleśnie, oblizując swe usta i podszedł do swej zdobyczy z kilkoma "przyrządami" zarówno do tortur jak i erotyki, by chwycić jej dłoń, a następnie wprowadzić owy środek do jej krwiobiegu. Ku jego lekkiemu zdziwieniu, ale i większemu podnieceniu, dziewczynka niemal natychmiast otworzyła swe oczy, spoglądając na niego ospale. Ten natomiast zaczął pożerać jej ciało wzrokiem, gdzie to niemało krwi zdążyło napłynąć mu już do krocza. Dodatkowo podniecenie u niego wzrosło, kiedy młoda przedstawicielka płci przeciwnej zaczęła się lekko szamotać i mamrotać coś niewyraźnie. Wiedział on, że już czas, a tę noc, która jego zdaniem miałaby być jedną z piękniejszych w jego życiu, postanowił rozpocząć bez zbędnych ceregieli, ściągając swą koszulę, zostając tym samym w samych, rozciągniętych jeansach, a następnie usiadł okrakiem na dziecku, jednak tak, by oczywiście nie utrudnić mu oddychania. – N-Nie – poprosiła dziewczynka, ale osoba na niej jedynie złapała ją za podróbek – P-Proszę – nadal prosiła, kiedy usta jej "rozmówcy" w geście ryby zbliżały się do tych należących do niej, a następnie złączyły z nimi w postaci wymuszonego pocałunku, do którego na początku nie chciała doprowadzić, zaciskając mocno zęby, jednak na wiele się to nie zdało, albowiem chwilę potem poczuła jak coś wciska się pod paznokieć jej lewej dłoni, palca wskazującego, a następnie zaciska na nim i go zrywa. To wystarczyło, by ta wrzasnęła mimowolnie, pozwalając na to, by język jej oprawcy dostał się do jej ust. Każda sekunda tego coraz bardziej niszczyła jej psychikę, która i tak już marnie się trzymała, od chwili jej porwania. Paniczny strach, którego nie można było sobie wyobrazić i wiele innych kuriozalnie negatywnych emocji właśnie ją wypełniało, w tym także poczucie bezbronności. Upokorzenie, trauma na całe życie, całkowite zatracenie poczucia własnej wartości i bezpieczeństwa wśród ludzi to zaledwie kropelka w morzu tego, co już zaczęła zaciskać swe szpony na małej ofierze. Dodatkowo dłoń, która zaczęła wędrować pod jej spodenki i bieliznę... Napastnik na chwilę odsunął się i spojrzał dumny z siebie w jej oczy przepełnione całkowitą rozpaczą, napawając się przy tym jej łamliwymi krzykami i zawodzeniem. Postanowił dołożyć on sobie coraz to więcej frajdy, pozbawiając ją kolejnego paznokcia, co sprawiło, iż ta zaczęła rzucać się spazmatycznie. Oczywiście przy tym miała ograniczone pole do popisu, przez sto, a nawet więcej kilo żywej wagi, która ją przygniatała. Ten, gdyż człowiekiem go już dawno nazwać nie można, kochał takie chwilę, a dziecko, którym się właśnie zajmował oczywiście nie było jego pierwszą ofiarą... Nie planował on także, by było ostatnią. – STUL PYSK! – posłał jej siarczysty cios z pięści w prawy polik, nie... Całą prawą stronę jej twarzy – Nie mogę się skupić – stwierdził on, masując się palcami po skroniach z przymrużonymi ślepiami, a kiedy to nie skutkowało, uraczył swą ofiarę kolejnymi trzema ciosami, oczywiście wynikiem czego było to, że cała jej twarz została skąpana we krwi, a wiele z jej zębów opuściło jej usta. Niestety ku jego irytacji nie uciszyła się ona całkowicie, więc sięgnął on po kolejną ze swych wcześniej wybranych zabawek. Był to oczywiście knebel, którym błyskawicznie się posłużył, wciskając go w usta małolatki, tym samym zablokowując ją i ograniczając jej wyraźnie możliwość wydawania jakichkolwiek dźwięków. – Hmm... – zbliżył on swoją twarz, do tej, która należała do niej, a następnie posłużył się kolejnym ze swych akcesorii, a mowa tutaj o skalpelu, który wbił w udo zakneblowanej. Ta oczywiście znów zaczęła się rzucać, jednakże mogąc teraz wyrzucić z siebie jedynie stłumione jęki, które po odsłuchaniu przez jej porywacza zostały uznane za znośne dla uszu. Jednakże teraz zirytowało go coś innego. Dziewczę patrzyło mu głęboko w oczy z miną, którą to określił "paskudnego zbitego psa". Nienawidził on tego, ale miał na to sprawdzony już kilkadziesiąt razy sposób. Dodatkowo wszystko czego potrzebował, miał już przygotowane uprzednio. Najpierw zaczął on od wbicia kolejnej strzykawki w jej ciało, tym razem pod jej żebra i tym razem zawartość, którą wprowadzono do jej ciała, to nic innego jak adrenalina. Jej serce natychmiast przyśpieszyło tak samo jak i oddech, a źrenice powiększyły się kilkukrotnie. Pierwszy etap zakończony, więc porywacz postanowił zająć się drugim. Szybko wyciągnął skalpel, który wcześniej był wbity w nogę dziewczynki, powodując przy tym obfite krwawienie i niewątpliwie ból, a następnie rozszerzył on powieki swej ofiary palcami i zaczął... Wyłupywać oczy. Jedno po drugim, a każda sekunda temu poświęcona coraz bardziej oddziaływała na ich właścicielkę, która wiła się i próbowała piszczeć najgłośniej jak tylko się da, gdyż tylko tyle mogła zrobić. Wkrótce para jej oczy wylądowała gdzieś na podłodze, gdyż ten, który je usunął wyrzucił je gdzieś za siebie. – Czas na etap trzeci – powiedział on do niej i wbił owy skalpel w jej gardło, a następnie prostym ruchem je rozpłatał, uśmiercając ją. Niewątpliwie uszkodził przy tym jej tętnice szyjną, albowiem obfity strumień krwi, chlasnął go w twarz –Ohyda – powiedział i wypluł posokę, która dostała mu się do ust. Ponieważ jego ofiara dokonała żywota, nadszedł czas na etap czwarty, ostatni i zdaniem porywacza ten najbardziej ekscytujący. Kochał on albowiem, kiedy jego ofiary po śmierci dostawały drgawek, gdyż jego zdaniem wtedy najlepiej się "czuł w ich środku". Jaka to było jego radość, kiedy te się pojawiły, a on sam nie musiał szukać innej ofiary. Nie zastanawiał się on długo, pozbywając się dolnej części garderoby i ukazując swój sprzęt, a następnie zaczął rozbierać także truchło nieopodal. Po ułożeniu martwej dziewczynki na brzuchu, wypiętej w jego stronę postanowił w nią wejść... Nie było to jednak mu dane. – K-K#$R@$@! – najpewniej rzuciłby on jakimś wulgaryzmem, ale kiedy jego krocze zostało całkowicie rozerwane od środka przez grube ciernie o smolistym zabarwieniu, nawet do tego nie był zdolny, padając obok łóżka na podłogę, brudny od moczu i krwi. Nie wiedział on co się dzieje, a jego przerażenie gwałtownie wzrosło, kiedy osoba, którą przed chwilą zabił, teraz zaczęła podnosić się z łoża, na którym leżała, zrywając przy tym łańcuchy, którymi była skrępowana, jakby ich w ogóle nie było. – Moja kolej... – przetarła ona swe oczy, których jeszcze przed chwilą nie miała, a następnie radośnie niczym dziecko kopiące piłeczkę, kopnęła swego dawnego, ledwo żywego oprawce na jedną ze ścian, dodatkowo powodując na niej znaczne uszkodzenia i sprawiając, że do jej uszu dobiegł odgłos jego łamanych kości. Jednak jakimś cudem wciąż żył. – Pewnie jesteś ciekaw, co się właśnie dzieje i dlaczego się dzieje... – podeszła ona do niego – ...Ale tego dowiesz się już na dole – oznajmiła ona i zmiażdżyła mu czaszkę tupnięciem. ---- --Ysersyss (dyskusja) 16:45, kwi 26, 2018 (UTC) Kategoria:Opowiadania